Sashihara Juurou
|romaji = Sashihara Jūrō |alias = |birthday = October 8 |age = 16 |gender = Male |height = 176 cm (5' 7 ¾") (2nd Year) 183 cm (6'0) (3rd Year) |weight = 64kg |hair = Blonde |eye = Blue (Mostly) |quirk = Gun Finger Thermal Imaging Sights |status = Alive |birthplace = |family = Akashi Sashihara (Mother) Kakushi Sashihara (Father) Ensuke Sashihara (Younger Brother) |occupation = Student |affiliation = |fightingstyle = Close-range Combat and Long-range Combat |debut = |voice = |eng voice = |image gallery = Yes }} |Sashihara Jūrō}}, also known as Sashi, is one of the students in ''Class 2-A'' at training to become a . Appearance Juurou Sashihara is described as a handsome, pretty boy who is relatively tall. He has short dirt blonde hair that is often mistaken as bright blonde under the sunlight. The parted left side of his fringe is long enough to cover up the entire left side of his face but it is often gel upwards as it is his iconic hairstyle from when he was an idol. The back of his hair is choppy, layered cuts that spikes upwards. His eyes are feminine looking with long eyelashes and his eye colours are often depicted as blue, but due to his thermal imaging sights, his eye colours sometimes reflected a similar colour to Thermal Lens, which consists a variety of red, yellow, blue & purple-ish green. It is a really rare situation for his eyes to change colours as it only happens depending on the lighting and the angle he is facing or looking at. Although it is not important and Juurou, himself doesn't know about it. But it still interest others to see if they will ever get to see his eye colours change when different lights are reflected upon it. Gallery Sashihara_Juurou_UA_File.png|Juurou's UA Profile Sashihara_Juurou_Portrait.png|Juurou in Gym Uniform SashiGlare.jpg|Juurou in his Hero Costume Personality Quirk and Abilities : Juurou's quirk allows him to shoot invisible yet powerful air bullets with his fingers, depending on how much power he distributes to each finger. He usually prefers shooting with his left pointing finger where he could focus on gathering all the power there. When the power is distributed evenly, all his fingers can shoot and works like a shotgun. It was said that it is strong enough to destroy a whole concrete wall at maximum power. But in return, his finger would sustain a severe damage from the strength which might render the finger useless, so he uses his left hand more often in order to avoid breaking his more dominant right hand. : A permanent quirk that he is born with, inherited from his father. His sights can be described as built-in night vision. Juurou can only see living things or objects that has temperatures, and instead of actual colours, he sees everything and everyone with monochrome black & white colours. Due to the fact he can only see things with temperatures and everything else is just grayscale, he can't read a normal book nor able to differentiate day and night apart which means he can't tell the time at all. He has to use a specially designed phone or a LED E-Book, lighting up the words like neon banners in order for him to read them as they emit the heat which form into words that he can see and read. Since he can see heat, he is able to see , although their faces are still blank white to him but he can't see people who are possibly cold-blooded, for example: Reptile Quirks. He can actually see slight facial features but he needs to be up close to have a good look, so generally everyone is faceless to him. The drawbacks of his sights are health-damaging. Juurou is extremely weak against Illusion Quirks as it may project a normal sight full of colours but for him, it may cause him to have epilepsy which can lead to an epileptic fit. Its health damaging effect could be lessen by wearing his enchroma glasses which could help him get used to colours. But he refused and dislike to wear his glasses as it would make his original sights worse. Both can't be balanced so he chose to stay with his original sight and does his best to avoid anyone who has Illusion related quirks. Moves * : By extending out all his fingers, he can shoot with all fingers to simulate a shotgun. Fire rate is much faster than a normal shotgun as he doesn't need to recoil. The accuracy is much lower but it is useful for close-ranged combats. * : As Juurou doesn't need to recoil like a normal gun would, he can perform a rapid firing machine gun without any hesitation. Overall Abilities: When not using his Quirk, Juurou relies on hand to hand combat and has decent prowess and physical parameters above that of an ordinary student. He believes that quirks are an upgrade or an additional power to your physical strength, as to why he doesn't like to rely on his own quirks to fight, with his quirk being deadly as well cause it works like a normal handgun. So to refrain himself from relying on his own quirk, he trains his physical strength to 100% which means, in addition to his quirk, he would be 200% more powerful than anyone, in his own belief. After his training with Azetta Iwaben, Juurou was able to sharpen his skills much more further that he is able to balance both hand to hand combat and quirk usage so well that he is strong enough to be compared to pro heroes, as said by his mentor. Physical Abilities: Juurou is pretty agile and a good climber, he often has to climb up to tall buildings to observe the targeted location's surroundings as well as being able to support others as a sniper. Keen Intellect: Although being ranked in last for his midterm exam, but that was due to the fact he is partially blind, which is why he wouldn't be able to study for his exams. If help was requested and offered, he would be in 14th place as his mentor and his younger brother helped him with his studies too. Besides that, he is a tactical genius, like his father. He possesses high observation skills and sharp intuition which makes him a skilled strategist. Applying his tactical intelligence to his combat, Juurou would be one of the best heroes from U.A., fulfilling his own goal to become a great hero. Equipment *'Fingerscopes': Each fingers have 2 fold-able scopes on them. It doesn't affect Juurou's performance with or without them, but it is helpful for accurate aiming if he needs to snipe his target from a tall building. When folded, it can act as a brass knuckles as well, giving his opponents a painful, powerful, jaw-breaking punch. *'Visor': A functioning, high tech visor with a blue screen that helps him locate his target as he cannot define which ones are his target, given the circumstances of his sights. *'Headset': His quirks make his role better as a support or commander, compared to cooperating with others. So he would need a headset and a mic to communicate with his team. Trivia *Juurou's father is an orphan so he is unsure about himself being a pure Japanese, so if anyone questions his nationality by his look and quirk, he would object. Saying that he is at least 50% Japanese as it is confirmed that his mother is Japanese. *Juurou was an idol at 14 years old, so it is well known that he can sing and dance professionally, as well as knowing how to play a guitar through self-learning. *Juurou can play an electronic guitar and a little bit of piano. But he prefers his very own electronic guitar as he loves and treasures it dearly. *Juurou is ambidextrous; he uses his left hand to shoot during combats and he uses his right hand to play his guitar. *Regarding Juurou's academic life and performance, his U.A. data is as follows. **Student No. 6 in Class 2-A. **Ranked 4th during the **Ranked 2nd for the . **Ranked 20th (last) in Class 2-A's midterm grades. *Juurou's surname "Sashihara" contains the kanji for , , whereas his given name Juurou is a combination of the kanji and . **"銃" is homophonous to and 郎 to , which he often associates himself with the combination of the numbers, "16". ** 16 in Japanese is also known as . *Juurou prefers to be called as "Sashi" as a nickname, he only allows his family members to call him by his first name. *Juurou's favorite food is Wakame Udon and anything that has an interesting shape, like Taiyaki which is Japanese fish-shaped cake. *Juurou shares his birthday with another U.A. Student, being , which he disliked as he was often made fun of for it. Credits Sashihara Juurou belongs to Yahikyun Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Emitters Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Hero Interns Category:Class 2-A Category:Chaos Class